Getting Close
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Cassie's love for both boys continues, but the Witches Council hasnt given up yet. Find out what happens in the story of this part of my series! (final chapter is now up! Stay tuned for my next story! )
1. Zacks back!

Getting Close  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
Chapter 1  
It had already been a week and there was still no sign of Zack.  
Cassie had gotten depressed during the week, she wouldn't go out  
or do anything with the Warners. They tried to help but it was  
no use. She had just lost the ability to be cheerful. The Warners  
were in the tower.  
"What can we do?" Dot asked worried.  
Wakko shrugged.  
"I'm trying everything I can think of Dot." Yakko said, pacing.  
Dot sighed. "I guess well have to try harder. Cassie feels responsible for  
Zack's Kidnapping."  
"Maybe." Yakko stopped.  
" I can ask her out on a date."  
Wakko and Dot stared at him.  
"A real date?" Dot asked.  
Yakko nodded.  
"I guess since nothing else has worked."  
Cassie meanwhile was on the balcony of the tower. She thought  
a lot about Zack. She couldn't bear to tell Yakko she was in love  
with Zack. Because she loved Yakko too. She never felt like this  
before.  
Suddenly a figure jumped next to her, she stumbled back, but  
the figured gently grabbed her arm. She gasped when she saw the figures  
face.  
"Zack?!?!?!?"  
He smiled. "Hey Cass, miss me?" She hugged him. "Where have you been? I've  
been worried sick about you!"  
"S'ok, I'm alright. I managed to get away from them. Its alright."  
He held her close.  
"Did they hurt you?" She asked.  
"They tried, but I wouldn't let them." He smiled. "Hey lets go  
have lunch to celebrate."  
Cassie smiled. "Sure, hey ill go get the Warners!"  
"No no no.." he said, stopping her. "I just want to be with you  
for a bit. If that's okkay."  
She looked into his eyes and nodded.  
"Alright."  
"How about I let you get ready and ill meat you at ??? restaurant?"  
She nodded.  
"Cya!" and with a tilt of his hat he jumped off the tower and  
dissapeared.  
Just as he was out of sigh, the door to the tower opened. Cassie  
turned around to see Yakko walking out.  
"hey Cass." he said cheerfully.  
"Hey Yakko!" Cassie replied back.  
"Hey Cass, what do you say to a date with me? After all I do  
consider you a special person." He grinned mischievously.  
Cassie didn't really hear him all the way, "Sure Yakko, but.."  
She didn't have time to finish.  
"Really? Well then lets go get ready! Tell me what you need to  
say on our way to the restaurant!" With that he took her hand  
and led her back into the tower to get ready.  
  
(Authors Note: I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but the next one is  
written so ill put it up as fast as I can, I originally intended to combine  
the two chapters but I felt it gave away too much too early. So for now  
bear with me.) 


	2. Double Date

Chapter 2  
When Cassie entered the tower, she remembered her date with Zack. She  
froze.  
"Yakko.wait."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Yakko, I have to tell you something!"  
"Cass, well have plenty of time to talk on the way to the restaurant."  
Cassie sighed. "Oh, alright."  
Cassie and Yakko got ready.  
Cassie had a long silver dress she was wearing. It had straps like her  
purple dress, but the dress itself was different. The silver dress sparkled  
with gems and silver thread and it was so long it covered her feet. It was  
also very tight against her body.  
She wore a silver jeweled bracelet and put on some lipstick and blush.  
Yakko was wearing beige pants, of course, but they were slightly dressier  
than his usual ones. He also wore a yellow, orange and blue Hawaiian shirt.  
Also a beige overcoat.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked pretty slick. Then  
he went out to wait for Cassie. She finally came out and when he saw her,  
it took all his self control not to make his jaw drop. He held out his arm  
and she took it. They left the tower, being sure to tell Wakko and Dot  
first. While walking, Yakko looked at Cassie.  
"Y'know, I really do like you." He said.  
She nodded, "I know, we are good friends."  
"Not just friends, this is a date after all."  
She blinked and looked into his eyes. She was surprised he was admitting  
that he loved her.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
They both stopped and Cassie hugged him.  
"Oh Yakko, you dunno how long I waited to hear you say that!"  
He smiled at her, then kissed her.  
This kiss seemed to last for seconds, but when they both finally pulled  
away, it was probably minutes. Cassie wanted to kiss him again. It was so  
wonderful!  
Yakko was blushing slightly.  
"C'mon, let's go to the restaurant."  
They went to it and sat down. Suddenly Cassie froze. Zack was waiting in a  
table behind theirs. The seating was arranged so that Yakko and Zack had  
their backs to each other. But Cassie could see Zack. She grit her teeth  
together. This was going to be a long night.  
"The plan is working!" Raven grinned, looking into an orb which showed them  
the event that was unfolding.  
"Zack was easy to control." Ruth commented.  
"At least now we will finally get Cassie!" Angel said.  
"Yes, once Yakko finds out that Cassie has double crossed him, shell walk  
right into our arms!" They all laughed. An evil laugh. 


	3. Trakko's Decision

Chapter 3  
  
Cassie nervously looked at Zack to the left of her menu. She  
needed to get over there without Yakko noticing Zack.  
"Ummm...Yakko I have to use the restroom, I will be right back."  
  
"Okkay."  
Cassie zapped to Zacks table. He smiled as he saw her approach.  
  
"Hey Cass." Zack said smiling.  
"Hey!" she said, sitting down.  
"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it. What did you tell  
Yakko?"  
"Oh, that I had something important to do." She lied. She sat  
down and glanced at the menu. Then she put it down and looked  
at Yakko who was getting restless.  
"Oh, Zack excuse me. I need to use the restroom." she stood up  
and started to move toward Yakko when Zack stopped her.  
"Uh, Cass? The bathroom is that way." he pointed the opposite  
direction she was going.  
"Oh, right." she pretended to walk to the bathroom, then when  
Zack wasn't looking she ran to Yakkos table and sat down.  
"There you are, do girls always take that long in the bathroom?"  
He teased.  
"Not always." Cassie said.  
The waiter came and took their orders. Then Cassie thought about  
Zack. She quickly told Yakko she left something at the tower  
and then ran to Zack again.  
She was tired, but she knew the boys couldn't know she was with  
the other, she fear she would loose them both. The waiter took  
their orders, then Cassie said she forgot something at the tower  
again and ran back to Yakko.  
"So, what did you forget?" Yakko asked.  
"Huh? Oh, um, this bracelet!" she raised her hand to show him.  
  
He looked at her funny.  
"Its special." she said, almost out of energy.  
He shrugged. "Okkay."  
Cassie slumped back in her chair.  
  
In a chair a far distance from Zack, Yakko and Cassie; Rose and  
Trakko sat, spying.  
They put the menu's near their faces.  
"She can't keep this up forever!" Rose's sign said.  
"Yeah, she's gotten herself quite in a jam." Trakko was making  
sure to keep his voice low.  
"The council needs Cassie; they will have her at any cost." Trakko  
thought for a moment. An idea came to him. He was curious how  
Zack suddenly appeared back. He frowned.  
"We have to reveal ourselves Rose, we need to pull Cassie aside  
and tell her what is going on. Before the two boys find out about  
the other." Trakko looked determined.  
Rose smiled, "Yeah." 


	4. Revealed

Chapter 4  
Cassie was now back with Yakko.  
"How was the chef doing?" Yakko asked.  
"Oh, Oh fine, our food should be done soon."  
"Good, now before you go anywhere else." He leaned across the table and  
kissed Cassie again. She instantly blushed.  
Yakko grinned. "Hey Cass, maybe we should talk about our next date?"  
"Next-date?" She asked.  
"Duh, Cassie...boyfriend and girlfriends go out on dates all the time."  
She smiled softly at him. "Id love to Yakko!!" She jumped out of her chair  
and hugged him. He put her on his lap and started to kiss her again, more  
passionately this time. Suddenly she remembered Zack. She instantly pulled  
away.  
"Oh no! Yakko ill be right back!" she quickly ran to Zacks table and sat  
down at it again.  
"Well, for a date you sure go and come back more times than the waiter."  
Zack commented.  
"Sorry." She blushed. Zack took his hand into hers.  
"Not a problem...."  
  
Yakko meanwhile was annoyed that Cassie was taking her sweet time. Just  
then in the corner of his eye he saw two figures that looked strangely  
familiar. He froze. They started to come closer and then he jumped and  
surprised them.  
"Hey!" he shouted. The two stopped, and then ran the opposite direction.  
Yakko followed close behind.  
Cassie saw Yakko take off, but Zack was now holding her in his arms and she  
couldn't get out without revealing her intentions. She thought: What have I  
done? I am going to hurt both of them! Oh this is all my fault!  
Trakko and Rose ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Though Trakko  
could run much faster than Rose. Yakko also ran fast and caught up to Rose  
in a matter of a few seconds. Yakko easily overpowered her and grabbed her  
around the waist.  
"Hey! I have the girl! Come back here!" Yakko yelled.  
Trakko instantly stopped and walked back.  
"Look," Trakko said carefully, "Please let my sis go..."  
Yakko released Rose, who ran next to Trakko.  
Yakko could now get a good look at the two.  
"You-you both are Warners?!" Yakko stammered.  
They both nodded.  
"Not only that but were twins too...But more of that later, Yakko we need  
to talk to Cassie!" Trakko looked at Yakko.  
"How do you know my name?!" Yakko suddenly realized something. "You were  
the same people who were in the alley way!"  
Rose nodded, then pulled out a sign, which read, "Yes! But Yakko we need to  
talk to Cassie!"  
"Wha? You can't talk?!" Yakko still wasn't getting the message.  
Rose blushed obviously embarrassed. "Yakko! Where's Cassie?!"  
"Cassie? She said she had to go somewhere."  
Rose and Trakko looked at one another, then ran as fast as they could back  
into the restaurant. Yakko, still confused, followed.  
Zack meanwhile lead Cassie to a dark corner. He pinned her to the wall and  
started to kiss her. After a bit Cassie pulled away.  
"Zack, I need to tell-"  
"C'mon Cass, your ruining the mood."  
"But Zack, This isn't right, Yakko-"  
"He doesn't know right? So what he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
"But Zack, please-"  
She stopped as she noticed his eyes. His eyes were different. She knew what  
it was instantly. Her own eyes widened in fear.  
"They put you under a spell!!!!"  
He smiled lustfully at her.  
"Yes, and your next!" Then he threw a weird type of powder over Cassie.  
"Zack......what...did.....you...do?" Cassie suddenly felt all her worry and  
reason vanish. Her eyes turned hazy.  
"Now, will you be mine?" Zack asked.  
She nodded, the spell taking over her fully. "Yes Zack..."  
He started to kiss her once again, hungrily, and passionately. His arms  
wrapped around her as if he never wanted to let go.  
  
Trakko and Rose stopped suddenly causing Yakko to run into them. They  
quickly turned around.  
"Yakko!" Trakko exclaimed. He tried to keep Yakko from seeing Cassie and  
Zack.  
"What is it? Is Cassie over there?" Yakko was trying to get past the two  
Warners.  
"No Yakko! Please don't look!" Trakko pleaded.  
"I'll look if I want." Yakko said stubbornly. He shoved the two away and  
looked for himself.  
He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. 


	5. Are things always as they appear?

Chapter 5  
The scene Yakko saw before, made him start to tremble, he wasn't sure  
yet if it was from rage or sadness. Rose and Trakko were behind him. Both  
looked a little defeated. They had tried so hard. Everyone just stood  
there, staring as the making out continued between Zack and Cassie.  
Yakko stood as still as a statue, his hands clenched into fists of  
rage. Yet his face was eerily calm.  
The spell wore off on Cassie as Zack was wrapping his tail around her  
waist. She blinked and cried out. She pushed Zack away and fell to the  
ground. She was breathing heavily. Cassie then noticed Yakko. Her face  
turned pink.  
"Yakko..I..."  
"Save it." Yakko said, seriously steamed.  
Zack grinned. "Well, now look who is here, poor Yakko, how does it  
feel to have Cassie betray you?"  
"Wipe that smirk off your face you no good son of a.."  
"Ah, ah ah Yakko. Not in front of the company." Zack indicated Trakko  
and Rose.  
Yakko looked at him, furious. "You knew I loved Cassie!"  
"That I did, but I love her too. And she loves me more than you."  
"Don't listen to him Yakko! He is under a spell! He had me under one  
as well! Please believe me." Cassie looked into his eyes. He turned his  
head away so she couldn't.  
"How can I? You betrayed my trust Cassie. As far as I am concerned. I think  
you and Zack will be very happy together." Yakko then started to walk away.  
Cassie felt herself start to cry. "Yakko! Wait!" She started to run after  
him.  
  
"Yes.." Raven said. "It is working. It's almost time to collect our prize."  
"What about Zack?" Ruth asked.  
"The spell is going to wear off soon. But I don't think he can do anything  
to stop us now!" Raven grinned wickedly.  
Zack was now left with the two new accomplices. After a small pause, Zack  
looked at them.  
"Who are you?"  
  
(Authors Note: I know this chapter is a bit short. Don't worry though. The  
next one should be much longer than this one. The next chapter is also when  
everyone will start to hate me, so until then..cya!) 


	6. Trust

Chapter 6  
Rose looked at Zack oddly. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I am curious, what's with the signs? Can't speak? Let me  
speak for you." Zack leaned in to kiss Rose when Trakko pushed him away.  
"I don't think so." He said.  
"Oh Poo.." Zack muttered.  
"Cassie was right! He is under a spell!!" Rose's sign said. Her eyes  
widened.  
"I know what that means too Rose! The Witches Council! If Cassie no  
longer is accepted with the Warners.."  
Both bolted after Cassie and Yakko.  
  
Cassie finally caught up to Yakko. They were in the middle of the  
lot, it was already sun down and the lot looked very creepy. As Cassie  
continued to catch up with him she yelled,  
"Yakko! Please stop! Let me explain!"  
He turned around rapidly, catching Cassie off guard and making her  
stumble to a stop.  
"Why? What good will it do? You love Zack!"  
"I love you too!"  
He looked at her harshly.  
"Oh, so you thought it would just be easier to date us both? What  
were you thinking?"  
" I only did it because you didn't give me time to tell you that Zack  
asked me out!"  
"Oh, so this mess is all my fault?!"  
"Look Yakko! That is not what I said!"  
"Sounds like it to me!"  
"I didn't."  
"Mmmm hmm.."  
"Yakko! Why are you so upset? It wasn't anyone's fault! Zack was  
under a spell, I was under a spell!!"  
"No Cassie, It was my fault. This is what I get for trusting some one  
from the real world."  
Cassie trembled a little and winced.  
"That hurt Yakko. You know me better than that."  
"Do I? Or was all of it just an act? ' Oh Yakko! I love you so!'" He  
mocked.  
"Yakko it wasn't-"  
"Don't even try Cassie. You're not welcome in the tower any longer."  
And with that he walked away, leaving Cassie broken and dumbfounded. She  
crumbled to her knees and started to cry.  
  
"Yes!" Raven said. She looked at Angel. "Get the ship ready. Cassie  
will be ours soon!"  
Angel nodded and left.  
Rose and Trakko were running around as fast as they could.  
"I don't see them!" Rose's sign read.  
"Me either." Trakko whispered.  
Suddenly a strange looking space ship was flying around the lot and  
stopped somewhere in the middle.  
"What the.." Trakko's mouth was wide open.  
"Look! There's Yakko!" Rose dragged her brother over to Yakko.  
Meanwhile the spell over Zack died. He blinked and came back to  
reality. He finally realized everything that happened.  
"Oh, No! Cassie!" He ran from the restaurant to find her. 


	7. Gone Forever

Chapter 7  
"Yakko! Stop!" Trakko yelled.  
Yakko stopped, inches from the tower.  
"What is it?"  
"Yakko, Cassie wasn't lying! Zack was under a spell! The Witches  
Council put him like that to break you and Cassie up!"  
"How do you know this? Who are you?!"  
"I am Trakko and this is my sister, Rose. We know this because we  
have been spying on you for a while. Now c'mon! Cassie is in serious  
danger!"  
Suddenly Zack appeared, out of breath.  
"Guys! Where's Cassie?! The Witches Council put me under a spell,  
they said it was the only way to break her up with the Warners, then they'd  
go and kidnap her!"  
Yakko finally realized how stupid he had been.  
"What have I done?!" He started to run where he last left Cassie. He  
hoped she still was there.  
Cassie was still there. She was sitting on the ground sobbing. Her  
head was in her hands and her pink hair was tangled all over her head.  
"Cassie!" Yakko called.  
Cassie opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at Yakko.  
"Yakko?" she said softly.  
Suddenly a form of a large ship appeared above Cassie.  
"Look out!" Trakko exclaimed.  
Cassie looked up and started to run. But it was too later. A bright  
beam of light shot from the ship and hit Cassie.  
"Cassie! Run!" Yakko cried out.  
Cassie tried to run, but then the beam of light around her started to  
pull her upwards. It was a tractor beam! She was slowly starting to float  
towards the ship. She screamed.  
Yakko ran towards the beam and managed to grab her hand.  
Cassie opened her eyes and looked into his.  
"You came back..." Cassie whispered. Tears still in her eyes.  
"Of course, Cassie I am so sorry! I was so stupid! I should have  
believed you. Do you forgive me?"  
Before Cassie could answer, the suction from the ship increased.  
Cassie cried out. She felt like she was being pulled apart.  
"Hang on!" Yakko yelled, trying desperately to hang on.  
"Yakko!.....I...cant..." She was feeling her hand slip from his.  
Yakko used both of his hands. He closed his eyes and strained every  
muscle in his body to pull her towards him.  
"Cassie! Try to use your magic!"  
Cassie closed her eyes and concentrated. She glowed a bright pink  
color. It looked as if Yakko would be able to pull her out of the tractor  
beam. But then the suction intensified more and Cassie broke her  
concentration. She yelled.  
By this time now, everyone else was helping Yakko trying to pull Cassie.  
Cassie started to give up. Her fingers were slowly slipping from  
Yakko's grasp.  
"Cassie! Don't give up on me!" Yakko yelled. She looked into his eyes  
and nodded. Then grasped his hand again and held on tight. But soon her  
fingers again were slipping from his grip.  
"Yakko! Don't let me go!" There was fear in her voice.  
"Don't..worry..I..wont." He was straining as hard as he could.  
Cassie soon felt her hand slip from his. She screamed and tried  
desperately to reach him. Then the beam pulled her up at a rapid rate.  
"Yakko!" she screamed.  
"Cassie NO!!!" Yakko yelled, he was about to run into the tractor  
beam when Trakko and Rose stopped him. He watched helplessly as Cassie  
disappeared into the ship. Then the ship blasted off into the star lit sky,  
never to be seen again. 


	8. Promises

Chapter 8  
  
Everyone was silent.  
Most were in a state of shock.  
Cassie was gone.  
Yakko fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.  
Rose closed her eyes as tears came and she hugged her brother.  
Trakko held her and bowed his head. Zack just stood and stared.  
He couldn't believe she was gone.  
  
Suddenly Wakko and Dot ran up to the bunch, out of breath.  
"Guys! We heard the noise out here, what happened?!"  
The question was left unanswered for quite a while. Then Trakko  
turned to them.  
"Cassie's gone."  
"what? Who are you?" Dot asked.  
"I am Trakko, and this is my sister Rose. We were trying to help."  
  
"Its not true Yakko, is it?" Wakko asked.  
Yakko wouldn't answer him.  
"Yakko?" Dot looked at him. Then she realized this was no joke.  
  
"It's all my fault.." Yakko said after a while. "I was so mad,  
I overreacted and if I always was by her, they wouldn't have kidnapped  
her."  
"Yakko, it wasn't your fault." Rose's sign said.  
"Rose is right. Its The Witches Council's fault. We all played  
right into their hands." Trakko looked at Yakko.  
While they had been talking, Zack disappeared. He was running  
off the lot.  
"Someday, somehow, I will find her." He promised himself.  
  
Yakko's heart hurt too much, he finally broke down and the others  
had to help him get back to the tower.  
"Well fine her, somehow." Dot said, trying to soothe Yakko.  
Yakko sniffled and then looked at the sky, twinkling with stars.  
  
"You're right, we will get her back. Hear that Cass? We'll save  
you."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
(Stay Tuned for the next story: Magician Mayhem) 


End file.
